


friday nights are reserved for you and i

by jusdefraise



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, cy horny. horny for love, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusdefraise/pseuds/jusdefraise
Summary: chanyeol loves clubbing. a lot. the no-strings-attached hookups were his favorite friday nights. at least, that was until he met minseok. now some strings would feel pretty nice.orin which chanyeol is clueless about what counts as fuck buddy behavior and dating behavior. his stupid friends help him out.





	friday nights are reserved for you and i

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! thank you for giving this fic a chance, it means a lot to me.
> 
> let me say thank you to some people really quick:
> 
> THANK YOU to the only person ever, yeolday mod. from your super sweet emails, to letting me really push the hell out of my deadlines, you've worked so hard and you deserve all good things in this world. you have my wholeeeee heart.
> 
> thank you to the most wonderful beta, k! i know i'm a dummy and i left you hanging multiple times but thank you for sticking it out with me. this would not have seen the light of day without you!
> 
> and my dear prompter, while i'm sad you've dropped out (which i totally get bc yanno Life), i'm so happy you gave me this prompt. it was definitely out of my comfort zone and boy was it a challenge for me to write but i thoroughly enjoyed myself. i hope you enjoy it too!!
> 
> and i've run out of people to thank so i guess i'm gonna say thanks to my mom for always telling me abt the shitshow that is her clinic. all of minseok's worries and problems are bits and pieces of hers. lol. thanks mom ur the best <3
> 
> disclaimer: smut is hard for me to write. so pls excuse if its not all that great. i tried my best ^^
> 
> okay!! you can read now!! pls enjoy!!!!!

It all started out like this.

Chanyeol gets a text (with absolutely way too many emojis) from Baekhyun asking if he wanted to go to Black and White, their favorite club, with him and Sehun on Friday night. Chanyeol, being the king of clubbing that he is, says ‘yes, of course,’ and continues working, excited for the end of the week.

Friday comes around and Chanyeol shows up with his best outfit; he’s looking to get laid tonight and there’s no doubt in his mind that his friends’ goals are similar to his. He finds them tucked away in a corner, shots already lined up on the table. Baekhyun greets him with a wave that uses up his entire body and Sehun merely shoves a shot glass in Chanyeol’s hand, all three of them downing tequila together.

Around halfway through the night, when Sehun goes to the dancefloor and Baekhyun to the bar to chat up a tall girl he’s spotted, Chanyeol catches the eye of an extremely handsome man. The man comes up to him and offers to buy him a drink, which Chanyeol accepts, and Chanyeol smirks to himself when he drags his chair closer, their knees bumping with every slight movement. They drink, they flirt, and it ultimately ends up with Chanyeol pressing a bold kiss under the man’s ear and asking if he could go home with him.

This is what is currently happening. 

The man, Minseok, is placing soft kisses under Chanyeol’s jaw while stroking his dick slowly from base to tip, chuckling slightly when Chanyeol writhes and whines beneath him. Chanyeol fists the bed sheets, hoping to ground himself, but _holy shit_, the amount of pleasure he’s feeling is too much yet not enough and if Minseok doesn’t put his fingers, his dick, _anything_ in him in the next ten minutes, he might explode.

“Please,” he whispers, voice lilting higher when Minseok drags a thumb over the slit of his cock. “I need you.”

“Is that so?” Minseok hums. He takes Chanyeol’s earlobe in between his teeth, giving a slight tug before letting go. His breath fans warmly against Chanyeol’s face and his tongue traces the outline of Chanyeol’s oh-so red lips. “How bad? How bad do you want my dick in you, filling you up and absolutely wrecking you?”

Chanyeol feels himself flush and his stomach swoop as he feels his orgasm approaching. “I’m gonna come,” he whimpers. He nearly sobs when Minseok takes his hand away, chest heaving as if he wasn’t breathing this whole time. Truth be told, he doesn’t think he was.

“Not yet,” Minseok says. He stands and walks over to the bedside table, taking his time to search through the drawers to find lube and condoms. He’s still in his pants, something Chanyeol wants to change as soon as possible, and his bulge is huge, straining against the zipper. Chanyeol swallows dryly and twitches in anticipation.

Minseok sits himself between Chanyeol’s spread legs, covering his fingers liberally with lube. He grips Chanyeol’s thigh with a free hand and gives him a devilish smile. “Let’s get you ready, baby.”

Chanyeol can’t hear anything over the rush of blood in his ears and the pleasure singing through his body when Minseok’s finger slowly enters his hole, hands gripping the sheets like a lifeline. It feels so good, the drag of Minseok’s finger against his walls, just barely brushing his prostate. Chanyeol has to remind himself to take deep breaths if he didn’t want to come right then and there. 

Minseok is attentive, carefully watching Chanyeol’s face for any discomfort. When he gets to three fingers and Chanyeol says he’s ready, he takes a moment to look at the younger, making sure he’s completely ready. 

Chanyeol leans up on his elbows to watch Minseok strip himself of his pants and underwear, and he lets out a little moan at the sight of Minseok’s dick. Minseok smirks a little and gives himself a slow stroke, amused at the whines Chanyeol lets out.

He rolls on a condom and slicks himself up with more lube, biting his lip slightly at the sensation. He settles between Chanyeol’s legs and hooks his hands beneath his knees, spreading them widely and humming when he sees Chanyeol’s hole flutter around nothing.

“Do you think you can take it?” Minseok says, pressing open mouthed kisses on Chanyeol’s thighs. He rests his head on Chanyeol’s knee and watches Chanyeol’s expression drift between desperate and immensely turned on. “You think you can handle me?”

Chanyeol whimpers and nods quickly, completely flushed from face to chest and knuckles white from where he’s still gripping the bed sheets. Minseok lets out a chuckle and aligns himself with Chanyeol’s entrance, the tip of his cock dragging over his hole and perineum, grin widening at Chanyeol’s shouts and gasps.

“You’re in for a ride, princess,” Minseok says, voice husky with lust. “Let’s see if you can handle it.”

~

Chanyeol wakes up to the smell of food being cooked and a dull ache in his ass and lower back. He lays in bed for a few more minutes, eyes closed and cheeks puffy from sleep, before he makes himself sit up. He rubs his eyes and frowns at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It’s only 9:30am. Why is Minseok awake at this time?

He locates his phone on top of the dresser, his clothes washed and folded neatly next to it. Chanyeol lets out a little noise of surprise and quickly gets dressed before looking through his phone. 

Four missed calls and thirteen texts from Baekhyun and one text from Sehun. He lets out a small snort. Typical. He decides not to make Baekhyun wait any longer and texts him back.

**From: baekhyunnie**  
wowwww u better have gotten the fuck of a lifetime for u to be ignoring me like this 

**From: chanyeollie**  
omg bitch….. u wouldnt even BELIEVE

He checks Sehun’s message next.

**From: sehunnie**  
u alive? or did u finally die for the dick

**From: chanyeollie hyung**  
very funny. im alive. going home soon

His phone vibrates again, probably Baekhyun keyboard smashing and telling him to spill all the details, but he ignores it and decides it’s time for him to face the upcoming awkward situation head on.

He shuffles throughout the apartment quietly, mentally approving Minseok’s minimalist decor. When he finally shuffles into the kitchen, Minseok stops stirring whatever he has cooking in the pan and sends Chanyeol a friendly smile.

“Good morning,” he says, turning back to the stove. “There’s coffee in the pot and tea bags next to it if you prefer that. Just let me know so I can put the kettle on.”

Chanyeol blinks, shocked at how… nice Minseok is being. Normally, the morning after his one night stands are drowning in awkwardness, just the usual “I’ll show myself out, thanks for the fuck!” and getting out as quickly as possible. But, here Minseok is, offering him coffee _and_ tea, and being completely _not weird_ despite having literally slept with a stranger the night before. 

“Umm,” Chanyeol says after a beat of silence, “I was. Just gonna. Yanno, go home? I don’t want to bother you. Or something.” Minseok turns off the stove and turns around, a slight frown on his pouty lips. _Oh shit, he’s cute_, Chanyeol thinks. _Oh, I’m so screwed_.

“You don’t want to stay for breakfast?” Minseok asks, crossing his arms across his chest. The t-shirt sleeves bunch at his biceps and Chanyeol’s eyes widen just a fraction. “I made French toast.”

“I-I don’t want to intrude,” Chanyeol says, shrinking into himself slightly. Minseok immediately shakes his head and walks up to the taller, snaking his arm around his neck and dragging him closer.

“Chanyeol,” he murmurs into Chanyeol’s ear, smirking slightly at the shiver he lets out. “I want you to eat breakfast with me. Will you stay?”

Chanyeol ends up leaving with Minseok’s number in his phone and the taste of syrup and cum in his mouth.

~

A week later, Minseok texts him.

**From: minseok**  
Are you free today?

Chanyeol bites his lip slightly and glances around the break room to see if his coworkers notice him internally freaking out. He shoves a mouthful of salad into his mouth before replying.

**From: Chanyeol**  
i finish work at 6 today. not sure if there’s going to be a company dinner tho  
**From: Chanyeol**  
we always have one at the end of the month

He locks his phone and focuses on eating, only having ten more minutes before he has to go back to work. When he walks back to his cubicle, he looks at his messages.

**From: minseok**  
Say you have plans.

Chanyeol raises a brow at that.

**From: Chanyeol**  
i do?

He goes to log back into his desktop, but not even twenty seconds later, Minseok responds.

**From: minseok**  
With me.

Chanyeol feels a wave of curiosity and excitement wash over him as he reads Minseok’s message. It’s only been a week since they’ve slept together. Chanyeol has never gotten back with the people he’s had casual sex with. This is approaching dangerous territory and yet, he wants more.

**From: Chanyeol**  
oh? and what are our plans?

**From: minseok**  
Surprise.  
**From: minseok**  
Come to my apartment at 8. Don’t keep me waiting, princess.

Chanyeol lets out a deep breath and tries not to dwell too much on the message unless he wants a very inappropriate problem occurring in his workplace. He replies with a simple ‘okay’ before attempting to get some work done.

~

Chanyeol shows up to Minseok’s apartment at 7:58pm after having gone home and cleaned himself up after work. He picked up a nice bottle of wine and dressed nicely, hoping that something would come out of this. Friday nights were almost always reserved for going out, but Chanyeol feels that same excitement and adrenaline from the prospect of staying in with Minseok. 

Minseok opens the door a few moments after Chanyeol knocks, and he lets the younger inside with a bright smile. 

“This is a nice wine, thank you,” he says when he reaches for the bottle so Chanyeol can slip off his shoes carefully. He’s wearing a black apron over his button down, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and first few buttons popped open to reveal smooth, tan skin. Chanyeol swallows the lump in his throat.

“It’s nothing,” Chanyeol says a beat too late. Minseok must’ve caught him staring, but didn’t say anything. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“I figured it would benefit us both,” Minseok shrugs, putting on some mitts to grab something from the oven. He points to the corkscrew on the far counter and Chanyeol gets to work opening the wine bottle. “How so?” Chanyeol says, opening a few cabinets until he reaches the wine glasses.

Minseok’s eyes never leave the pasta dish he’s set on the stove, but Chanyeol can see his smirk. “It’s not fun cooking for one. And last week was fun. I liked making you moan like that.”

Chanyeol’s lucky he wasn’t holding a glass in his hand or else it would’ve shattered on the ground in his shock. “I- I’m-,” he stammers, ears turning red slightly. 

“No one’s ever been blunt like this with you, princess?” Minseok says, dishing out the pasta onto plates casually, tone as if he was discussing something mundane like the weather. “You should get used to it.”

He finally looks up at Chanyeol, his lips quirked up in the hint of a smirk. “I’m not the type of person to beat around the bush. I like your ass and considering how you acted last weekend, you like my dick. I personally think that this could be a mutually beneficial arrangement, but of course, it’s all up to you.”

Chanyeol runs his eyes over Minseok’s face, searching for any sort of reluctance or hesitance, but all he can see is pure confidence. Minseok thinks they can make this work. And Chanyeol’s not dumb enough to let a man like this slip between his fingers.

“If this wine is as good as you say it is,” Chanyeol starts, pouring the wine into two glasses, “I’ll ride you after dinner.”

The look Minseok gives him is enough to fill his stomach with warmth and make him want to get on his knees.

~

It happens often. In fact, it happens almost every weekend.

Chanyeol starts to swap out his normal clubbing plans with going to Minseok’s place or having Minseok come over. Instead of flashy, tight clubbing clothes, he sticks to his (tiny) gym shorts and sweatshirts. Minseok will bring over a change of clothes or keep some washed clothes at his place for Chanyeol.

Sometimes, Chanyeol will be too tired after a long day at work. Those are the nights where Minseok will pick him apart, slowly bringing him to the edge just to pull him back again. Those are the nights where he forgets about everything, even his own name.

And sometimes, Minseok is too tired. Those nights, Chanyeol will take the reigns, riding Minseok hard and fast or fucking himself on his favorite dildo, only for Minseok to watch. Those are the nights he likes the best. He can see every little twitch and hear every sound that Minseok makes. All for him.

They never truly linger, normally leaving after breakfast, and while they would consider each other friends, they never see each other apart from weekends. Baekhyun and Sehun had told Chanyeol off for their arrangement, asking him if he’d hit his head against the headboard in the middle of the act and lost some of his last functioning brain cells. He told them that he’d be careful, that they shouldn’t worry, and after a bit of arguing, they relented with an eye roll and in Baekhyun’s case, a slap on the back of the head.

So when Chanyeol shows up on Minseok’s doorstep on their normal Friday night, practically dead on his feet, he’s surprised when Minseok gently leads him inside the apartment just to sit him down and cover him in a soft wool blanket. 

“Minseok hyung?” he asks confused, but Minseok merely shakes his head, combing through Chanyeol’s hair gently.

“Wait here, let me make you some hot chocolate,” he murmurs, pinching the lobe of Chanyeol’s ear, teasing yet gentle. Chanyeol turns on the TV and watches the news blankly, not really processing any of it until suddenly, a steaming mug is placed in front of his line of sight.

“Thank you,” he mumbles, taking a tentative sip and humming when he tastes the sweet chocolate on his tongue. “Is there a reason why I’m sitting on your couch drinking hot chocolate and not in your bed choking on your dick right now?”

Minseok chuckles and takes a sip from his own mug, setting it down on the coffee table. He takes a moment to search Chanyeol’s face, and when he finds what he’s looking for, he frowns.

“You look tired, Chanyeol,” he says, pursing his lips in worry. Chanyeol’s eyebrows nearly fly off his face at how fast he raises them hearing Minseok’s concern. Minseok pinches his side at the face he makes, but his frown doesn’t waver.

“We’re about two months into tax season,” Chanyeol shrugs. “I have to be at the office extra early and leave late everyday in order to finish what I need to on time. Today is the first day in two weeks that I’ve left at a normal time.” He chuckles dryly into his half empty mug. “Everyone’s started to bring extra clothes to the office for after hours because sometimes, it’s just easier to work in house clothes.”

“So much math,” Minseok says, scrunching his nose up in disgust. “I could never do what you do.” Chanyeol laughs and sets his mug on the coffee table, turning his body to face the older man.

“I never saw myself going into finance,” Chanyeol says, scratching lightly at his cheek. Oh, _gross_, he needs a shave. “But I dunno, I just loved accounting. I guess it had a lot to do that I was good at it and I liked when people told me I was good at it.”

“You and your praise kink,” Minseok chuckles, laughing harder when Chanyeol gives him a nonchalant shrug and a cheeky smile. “Just because you like it doesn’t mean you should overwork yourself though. You should probably slow down a little.”

Chanyeol waves him off playfully and immediately brings his hand back underneath the blanket. “So long as there are taxes, there will be a tax season. This isn’t my first rodeo, and it’ll be over before you know it really. I’m just tired now, but in a few weeks, I’ll take a break.”

Minseok hums and nods, drinking from his mug slowly even though it’s cooled down significantly since he poured it. Chanyeol watches him and tries to hide a smile at how cute the action is. 

To stop himself from blurting out something stupid, he asks, “What about you hyung? Saved any lives recently?” Minseok gives him a deadpan look and Chanyeol can’t help but laugh.

“Nothing too major,” Minseok sighs, running his hands through his hair and tugging lightly at the black strands. “The ER has been sending us patients that they know we can’t treat. It’s ridiculous how many times we have to call and tell them that we are an urgent care clinic and that when a patient clearly can’t breathe and is throwing up on herself every five minutes, it’s a fucking emergency and as the emergency room, they should take care of her.”

“Was she okay?” Chanyeol asks. He has a feeling Minseok probably beats himself up over things like the well-being of patients, even if it’s out of his control.

“Yeah, but only after a physician had seen her and sent her to the ER with explicit instructions to treat her and not send her back,” Minseok says, frustration bleeding into his voice. “It’s so annoying. Not only does it put a strain on the doctors, but it puts a strain on nurses and puts us behind schedule. How am I supposed to put patients in rooms to meet the quota of patients for the day if I suddenly have to worry about the influx of people coming in from the stupid fucking ER?”

Chanyeol bites his lip, thinking for a moment, before finally lifting the blanket and reaching an arm out to Minseok. The older hesitates for a moment before scooting into Chanyeol’s space and resting his head on his shoulder. Chanyeol wraps his arms around Minseok’s waist and sighs.

“Can you talk to someone about this?” he asks, bunching his hands in Minseok’s shirt to pull him closer. This cuddling is kinda nice. “Maybe if all the nurses and doctors complain, there will be some sort of change.”

“Well, the nurse manager has been talking with the medical director, she’s the head doctor by the way, and the medical director said that she’s asked for a meeting with the director of ER and one of the higher ups,” Minseok sighs and rubs his head into Chanyeol’s chest, as if he’s trying to bury himself in it. “I trust her to talk about our hard work as nurses and how much it irritates the shit out of us. They need to learn that there’s a line between what’s urgent and what’s an emergency.”

“At least something is being done,” Chanyeol says comfortingly, humming along slightly to the commercial playing from the TV. “Don’t you feel better now? Talking about it with someone who isn’t from the clinic?”

Minseok laughs slightly and shrugs a little, looking up at Chanyeol with a smile. “Maybe a little bit. You’re a good listener, Mr. Park.”

Chanyeol grins, his teeth practically glowing from the blue light of the screen. “Always a pleasure, Nurse Kim.”

They laugh shyly and turn back to the TV, a rerun of a murder mystery playing now that the news is over. After a few minutes, Minseok says quietly, “Hey, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol hums and looks down at Minseok questioningly. “Can we watch this in my room? I’m getting kind of tired and sleeping on the couch is the absolute worst.”

This is approaching dangerous territory. They haven’t kissed once since Chanyeol came over and other than the brief comment he made earlier, there hasn’t been any hint of sex for tonight. He knows he should leave, go home to sleep in his own bed if they’re not going to fuck, but there’s something about Minseok’s sleepy eyes and warm body against his that makes him say yes.

In between Minseok’s occasional comment about whether or not he thinks the mother killed her son and his sleepy yawns, Chanyeol thinks he enjoys this just as much as any other Friday night they’ve had together.

~

After that one Friday night, it’s like a new door has opened for Chanyeol and Minseok. 

With Chanyeol’s late nights at the office, neck deep in tax forms, Minseok takes to coming over on random weekdays with the excuse of ensuring Chanyeol is feeding himself properly. They drink beer and talk about their days and have lazy, slow sex before falling asleep tangled together more often than not. Minseok brings his scrubs to Chanyeol’s place instead of waking up earlier to go back to his own apartment. Chanyeol will make them breakfast and he’ll watch Minseok scarf down the toast and boiled eggs before ushering him out of the apartment with a kiss and a promise of texting each other during their lunch breaks.

They still keep their Friday night plans the same, however instead of staying in to mess around, sometimes they’ll switch it up and go out to a nice bar or a restaurant Minseok’s been wanting to try. They’ll wake up on Saturday mornings and Minseok will pick Chanyeol apart until he’s coming once, twice on just Minseok’s fingers. 

Chanyeol doesn’t exactly see a problem with this until Sehun and Baekhyun come over for brunch Sunday morning and find Minseok’s scrubs in Chanyeol’s clean laundry pile next to the kitchen table.

“What’s this?” Sehun asks with a raised brow. Chanyeol looks up from the waffle maker and sees the gray scrub top Sehun is pointing at accusingly. He watches Baekhyun pick it up with two fingers like it’s contaminated with something before turning back to check on the waffle.

“Minseok left his scrubs here from the other day so I washed them with my stuff,” Chanyeol says, pulling the waffle out and pouring more batter into the iron. Neither of his friends reply and when he looks up, they’re exchanging a look. “Why are you making those faces?”

Baekhyun sighs and shakes his head, guiding Chanyeol away from the waffle maker and into a chair. “Come here, little chickadee. You’ve got a new lesson to learn,” he says, patting Chanyeol on the head once and taking a seat across from him. Sehun goes to stand by the waffle maker, but he still faces them at the table.

“Okay, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says with false wisdom, gentle smile on his face as if he’s talking to a child. “When a man likes another man, they decide to do a special form of cuddling-”

“Oh, fuck off, Byun,” Chanyeol says, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. “Get to the point. What’s with you guys?”

“You and your fuck buddy are not following the appropriate fuck buddy protocol,” Sehun says as he takes out the last waffle from the iron. He brings the plate stacked with waffles to the table and gives Chanyeol a look. “You’re acting a lot more like a couple.”

Chanyeol gapes, opening and closing his mouth like a fish before saying, “W-We are not! What gives you that idea?”

“Uhh, the fact that you see this dude more than you see us,” Baekhyun says, spreading a disgusting amount of peanut butter on his waffle. He doesn’t even break eye contact with Chanyeol. “Like, to the point that he leaves his work uniform here and you _wash it_. Like you’re his _partner_.”

Chanyeol pouts and looks down at his own syrup covered waffle. He stabs at it and says, “I’m just being nice.”

“‘Just being nice’ is what led you to getting your heart broken by Asswipe two years ago,” Sehun says, frown softening at Chanyeol’s wince. Chanyeol’s always been sensitive when it comes to his ex (whose name is never, ever spoken amongst the three of them). “It might not be the same situation though! Okay, look. Let’s evaluate this. How often do you see him?”

Chanyeol slowly chews his mouthful and swallows before saying, “I don’t know. Lately, it’s been two or three times a week.” He pointedly ignores Sehun’s eyebrows raising and shoves another piece of waffle into his mouth.

“Do you always end up having sex?” Baekhyun asks. There’s peanut butter smeared on the tip of his nose. “Or do you guys just watch movies until one of you goes home?”

“We don’t always have sex,” Chanyeol says after taking a sip of coffee. “Sometimes, we’re too tired and we just watch TV or talk until we fall asleep. I mean, if we have time in the morning, we might mess around, but we mainly just eat breakfast and go about our day.”

“Do you mind that you guys don’t sleep together every time you see each other?” Sehun asks, his fork poised halfway to his mouth. He gives Chanyeol a careful look. 

“I enjoy his company,” Chanyeol says after a moment. “He’s a good listener and he gives me good advice when it comes to my dumb coworkers. He always asks me if I’m too tired and he pays a lot of attention to me when I am. I like doing the same for him and like, hearing his troubles at work and stuff. I dunno. He’s… a really good friend.” When he looks up, Sehun and Baekhyun are giving him a shocked look. “What?”

“Oh sweetie,” Baekhyun says around his mouthful of waffle. “You’re in deep shit. Like, the biggest pile of shit I’ve ever seen you in, and you once slammed your head against the wall because the kid you had a crush on in high school made eye contact with you.” He narrows his eyes. “And no, I’m never letting you live that down.”

“Hyung,” Sehun says, reaching over to place a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “It sounds like you guys are dating.”

Chanyeol bites his bottom lip and he thinks about it. He feels happy with he’s with Minseok and everything just comes so easy. They don’t argue much and they have so many things in common. While Chanyeol might be a big ball of energy, he tends to mellow out when he’s around the older man. Their chemistry in the bedroom is great, but outside of it, it’s fantastic. It always seems like they’re on the same page and they respect each other’s boundaries and-

And then, he has an epiphany.

“Oh,” he says dumbly, looking up at his two friends. They’re both wearing sympathetic looks. “It sounds like we’re dating.”

Baekhyun nods and carefully pushes some of Chanyeol’s hair behind his ear with a non-sticky hand. He tugs on his ear playfully and smiles softly. “Chanyeollie, the best thing to do now is to talk to him. You might’ve only realized it now, but maybe this whole time, he’s been thinking you guys are dating. It’s not good to not talk about these things.”

“When will you see him again?” Sehun asks, starting to clear away the plates from the table. “Hopefully soon.”

“Tonight actually,” Chanyeol says, biting his lip in worry. “He’s going to come get his scrubs and we’re going to watch one of the Dateline episodes I recorded.” 

Baekhyun makes a noise of confusion. “But you hate murder mysteries,” he says, downing the rest of his coffee in one go. Chanyeol shrugs. “But Minseok hyung likes them, so it’s fine with me.”

Sehun chuckles and stands from the table, shaking his head. “Oh yeah, honey, you’ve got it bad.”

~

Chanyeol is nearly in full blown panic mode when Minseok texts him that he’s on his way. He’s stress cleaned his entire apartment, including having washed all the sheets and towels he was going to save for next weekend. Now, he’s sitting on his couch and blankly watching reruns of America’s Next Top Model. His phone pings next to him and he nearly screams when he realizes it’s just Baekhyun and Sehun in their group chat.

**From: sehunnie**  
chanyeol hyung can u Pls stop freaking out 

**From: chanyeollie**  
wtf how did u know

**From: baekhyunnie**  
we have a sixth sense when it comes to u  
**From: baekhyunnie**  
ur like a newborn giraffe  
**From: baekhyunnie**  
stupid, easily panicked and covered in ur mom’s uterus juice

**From: chanyeollie**  
i cannot STAND u  
**From: chanyeollie**  
ur days are fucking numbered byun

**From: sehunnie**  
baekhyun you will die by my hand

**From: baekhyunnie**  
aw thanks guys looking forward to it :D  
**From: baekhyunnie**  
stream chen’s album at my funeral if ur really my friends

A knock on the door pulls Chanyeol away from his thoughts and he immediately goes back into panic mode. He shoves his phone in his shorts pocket, ignoring the flurry of incoming messages, and takes a deep breath. He walks over to the door and takes a moment to calm down a little. He can do this. He’s got this. 

When he finally opens the door, Minseok is standing there with a bright smile and two containers of food, steam clouding the sides of them. He looks tired, but really cute with his semi rumpled scrubs and worn tennis shoes. Chanyeol’s brain fries. He does not got this.

“Hello, handsome,” Minseok says teasingly. He tilts his head slightly and smirks. “You gonna let me in or should I just stand out here all night?”

Chanyeol’s ears turn red as he ushers Minseok inside and takes the containers from his hands so he can remove his shoes. He goes to the kitchen and sets the containers down to open them. It smells absolutely amazing. 

“What is this?” he calls out, pulling a fork from the clean side of the sink and scooping some food in his mouth. He nearly melts into the floor. “Oh, shit, this is incredible.”

Minseok walks into the kitchen and laughs at Chanyeol shoveling food in his mouth like there’s no tomorrow. “It’s a beef stew recipe a patient gave me the other day. She was a sweet old lady and when the doctor asked her about her eating habits, she started talking about her recipes and every single nurse and doctor just had to know what this specific recipe was. We were writing down her every word.”

“Thank you, old lady, for indirectly feeding me today,” Chanyeol says, not even looking up from the container. “Is that other container for me too?”

“For your lunch tomorrow,” Minseok says, giving a slight shrug. “I made a lot.” His eyes narrow when he notices Chanyeol is still standing at the counter eating. He drags the taller man by the ear to sit down, ignoring his whines, and pats his head. 

“There,” he says, smiling and taking a seat next to Chanyeol, who has not stopped eating. “Isn’t that better?”

Chanyeol just pouts around his mouthful and rubs at his ear, turning pink in the cheeks when Minseok kisses it gently. They sit in silence as Chanyeol finishes his dinner and go to sit on the couch when Chanyeol remembers what he was supposed to do.

“Umm, Minseok hyung?” he says quietly. Minseok hums, not looking away from the TV where he’s trying to find the specific episode he wants to watch. It’s only when Chanyeol places a hand on his knee that he looks away. 

“What’s wrong?” Minseok asks, setting the remote on the coffee table. He immediately turns to Chanyeol, placing a hand on his arm and looking at him in worry. “Did something happen at work this week? Did that stupid bitch Helen make a scene about the microwave again? I’ll go over there and beat her up since she wants to act all rude and shit over ethnic food. You should really report her to-”

“Minseok hyung,” Chanyeol says, now laughing at his hyung’s rant about Chanyeol’s coworkers. His worry makes his heart warm and he’s maybe a little less nervous now. “It’s not about Helen. It’s about us…?”

Minseok stares at him blankly for a moment before nodding his head and saying, “Okay. Us. Right. What about us?”

Chanyeol bites his lip slightly before turning so he’s completely facing Minseok and he takes a deep breath. “Promise me that you’re going to let me finish before you say anything.” Minseok nods and Chanyeol nods as well and starts.

“So, we’ve been sleeping together for a while and I really, really enjoy it. Like, obviously at first, we were just kind of… fuck buddies? Like, we would just have sex and that’s it, right? Well, I mean, lately, we haven’t been _just_ sleeping together. We hang out and watch movies or we just talk or we just like. Go to sleep? And we don’t just see each other on the weekends either, which is something we did before. We see each other maybe three times a week. That’s more than I see my friends and they live in the complexes next to mine. And they kept asking me if we were dating because they found your scrubs here and I told them how we don’t just have sex anymore and they were like ‘Chanyeol, you stupid idiot, you are dating this man’ and I was like ‘Whaaaaat’ and then they found out that we watch Dateline together even though I hate murder mysteries and they told me I was in deep shit. So, are we dating?”

Minseok sits in stunned silence for about a minute and Chanyeol begins to shrink on himself. “Please say something,” he mumbles, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

“Chanyeollie,” Minseok whispers, the nickname sending a wave of warmth crashing over Chanyeol. “You are so silly. Come here.”

Chanyeol lays his head on Minseok’s chest, sighing when he feels Minseok’s arms wrap tightly around his waist. A hand snakes up to brush through his hair. 

“While I’m glad you talked to me about this,” Minseok murmurs into the crown of the younger’s head, “you didn’t need to be so nervous.”

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol whines. “My default mode is panicked gay. And ever since, my friends brought it up this morning, I’ve been super worried. I didn’t know how you’d react.”

“Do you like me, Chanyeol?” Minseok asks, gently pulling back to get a good look at Chanyeol’s face. The younger feels his face burning, but he makes sure to look Minseok in the eyes when he nods.

The smile that blooms on Minseok’s face is so beautiful, so full of light that Chanyeol feels his heart expanding in his chest and making his ribs hurt. He feels so lucky just to witness this one smile, just to have this one moment with the man sitting in front of him. 

“I like you, too,” Minseok says resolutely, planting a wet kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek. “So tell your friends that yes, we are dating and to stop blowing up your phone.”

“Wait, what,” Chanyeol says, brain still caught on when Minseok said he liked him. Minseok _likes_ him. 

“Text your friends,” Minseok says, starting to kiss along Chanyeol’s jaw, “that your boyfriend is about to fuck you into next week so they can stop texting you.” He smirks at Chanyeol’s little squeak and pulls away. “I’m going to wait in the bedroom.”

Chanyeol watches him walk away, groaning slightly when he pulls his scrub top off and rolls his shoulders just so Chanyeol can watch the muscles in his back flex. He scrambles to pull his phone out and barely registers Sehun and Baekhyun’s current conversation, something about a new video game Baekhyun’s sold his soul to, as he types shakily.

**From: chanyeollie**  
PLSSTO P TEXTFING ME

**From: baekhyunnie**  
WAHAHAPPEN

**From: sehunnie**  
SPILL BITHC

**From: chanyeollie**  
LATER  
**From: chanyeollie**  
IMABOUT TO GET THE DICKING OF MY FUCKING LIFE

**From: baekhyunnie**  
JSHSDAJHAKJSDJHSKF YES THANK U GOD

**From: sehunnie**  
GO TO UR MANS HYUNG

Chanyeol locks his phone and leaves it on the couch, practically running to his room. He makes a pitifully noise in the back of his throat when he sees Minseok sitting on the edge of the bed in just his briefs, legs spread invitingly and Chanyeol digs his nails into his palms to stop himself from falling to his knees right there. 

“Come here, princess,” Minseok says, leaning back on his hands and he smirks when Chanyeol’s eyes flit to his toned chest. “Do you want to be good for me?”

Chanyeol stands in front of the older, feeling very naked despite the sweatpants and hoodie he’s wearing. He nods quickly, hands moving to grip the hem of his hoodie. 

“Your words, baby,” Minseok says, shaking his head when Chanyeol reaches out a hand. “I want to hear you.”

“Yes,” Chanyeol says, a blush creeping up his neck and to his cheeks. “I want to be good for you, hyung.”

Minseok’s lips twitch slightly at the title before he nods. “On your knees,” he says, eyes darkening slightly when Chanyeol eagerly kneels in between his legs, large hands gripping Minseok’s thighs. They’re paler than the rest of his body and Chanyeol wants nothing more than to leave his mark on them. 

He lets his fingers wander, skimming over the bulge in the front of Minseok’s underwear and reveling in the shiver he gets in return. He fiddles with the waistband for just a moment, just to tease a little, before urging Minseok to lift his hips in order to slide them down and off his legs.

Chanyeol moans when he sees Minseok’s cock, licking his lips and whining when he feels himself getting hard in his pants. He looks up at Minseok through his lashes, asking if he can finally have a taste and when Minseok nods, he starts licking from base to tip, flitting his tongue into the slit and moaning when he feels the salty taste of precum on his tongue.

Minseok grabs a fistful of Chanyeol’s hair, guiding him through it and pushing him to where he wants him the most. When Chanyeol fits as much as he can in his mouth and moans around his length. Minseok has to pull him off so he doesn’t come too soon. 

“On the bed,” he says, standing and pulling Chanyeol to his feet. “Take off your pants and underwear.” He goes to get the lube and a condom out of the bedside table. When Chanyeol reaches for the hem of his hoodie, Minseok stops him.

“Leave that on,” he says, eyes dark as he looks at his boyfriend laying in the bed, half naked and hard. “I want to fuck you just like that.”

Chanyeol’s eyes go wide and he lays back, hands slowly running up and down his thighs. When he gets close to his dick, his eyes flutter slightly, a moan getting stuck in his throat at his own teasing. He loves this, giving Minseok a show and riling both of them up.

Minseok joins him on the bed, spreading Chanyeol’s legs and leaning forward to press a searing kiss into Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol lets himself melt, lets Minseok control him and it feels exhilarating when he remembers that this is his and he can have this whenever he wants. Minseok is all his.

Minseok pulls away to kiss down Chanyeol’s neck, sucking a mark right at the base of his neck, low enough that it could be covered by his collared work shirts, but high enough that if it shifted slightly, purple would peek slightly over the collar.

He pushes the hem of the hoodie up and continues sucking and kissing down Chanyeol’s chest, sucking dark marks into the juts of his hips. When he gets to Chanyeol’s dick, he takes it into his mouth, hands holding down Chanyeol’s hips when he bucks into his mouth. He sucks once, twice before he’s pulling off to coat his fingers in lube.

“Are you ready, princess?” he says, rubbing his pointer finger in slow circles around Chanyeol’s entrance. Chanyeol nearly sobs, trying to move his hips so Minseok’s finger will slip in, but Minseok is quick, holding Chanyeol down with his free hand. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes, yes, please,” Chanyeol cries, hands gripping the hem of his hoodie with white knuckles. “Yes, I’m ready. Hyung, I need you so bad.”

Minseok smirks and kisses Chanyeol deeply when he slowly inserts the first finger, swallowing Chanyeol’s moans and cries. He brushes the tip of his finger against his prostate before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. He works his way up to three fingers, scissoring Chanyeol’s entrance and humming when he sees little tears trickle down Chanyeol’s face. 

“So worked up on just my fingers,” he says, voice thick and heavy with lust. He traces the shell of Chanyeol’s ear and chuckles lightly. “I wonder how you’ll be when I fuck you with my cock.”

“Please,” Chanyeol gasps, hands coming to grip Minseok’s shoulders. “Please, Minseok, I need it. I need your cock right now. Please, I’ve been so good.”

At Chanyeol’s begging, Minseok pulls back to roll on the condom and slick himself up with lube. When he lines himself up with Chanyeol entrance, he grabs one of Chanyeol’s hands and gives it a soft kiss. 

“Let me know if it gets to be too much,” he says, waiting for Chanyeol’s nod to push in. Chanyeol’s mouth drops open, letting out a long, high moan. His eyes are closed and he’s sweating so much and Minseok thinks he’s beautiful.

“Okay,” Chanyeol whispers, and Minseok starts to move. His movements are slow at first, wanting to feel every inch of Chanyeol’s warm walls around his dick. Chanyeol is gripping his hand like a lifeline, a plethora of beautiful noises coming from his mouth. Minseok groans when Chanyeol hikes one of his legs over his shoulder, the change in angle absolutely delicious. 

“Faster,” Chanyeol pants in his ear. “Please, I can take it.”

Minseok picks up speed, putting Chanyeol’s other leg on his shoulder and he moans when Chanyeol tightens around his dick. 

“Touch yourself,” he says, thrusts growing erratic as he approaches his orgasm. “I want to see you come.”

Chanyeol reaches for his dick, letting out a cry at the friction he’s been missing. The sleeve of his hoodie keeps getting in his way, but he’s too lost in pleasure to give a shit.

He feels his stomach start to tighten as he matches his strokes with Minseok’s thrusts. “I’m gonna come,” he whimpers, letting go of Minseok’s hand to bring his face closer. “Me too,” Minseok mumbles against his mouth.

Chanyeol comes first, stars dancing behind his eyes as his cum paints his stomach and chest. Minseok follows soon after, groaning at the oversensitivity when Chanyeol squeezes around his cock.

He pulls out and ties the condom, throwing it off to the side to pick up later. Chanyeol is quick to pull him down on the bed for cuddles, resting his head on Minseok’s broad chest.

“That was nice and all,” he says, poking Minseok in the side, “but the cum is starting to dry and it’s getting uncomfortable.”

Minseok laughs and pats Chanyeol’s head softly before going to the bathroom to get a wet rag. He wipes Chanyeol down diligently, pressing soft kisses all over the younger’s face. He helps Chanyeol out of his hoodie and makes a face when he spots something on it.

“You got cum on your hoodie,” he says, pointing to the spot. Chanyeol shoots up in bed, all exhaustion from previous activities forgotten.

“What?” he yells, grabbing for the hoodie. “This is my favorite!” He groans and flops back into bed like the dramatic four year old he is.

“I’ll wash it for you later,” Minseok says, crawling into bed and pulling Chanyeol into his arms. “For now, let’s just go to sleep, hm? You set your alarm, right?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Phone’s in the living room,” he mumbles sleepily. “Can you set it please?”

“Alright,” Minseok chuckles and rubs circles into Chanyeol’s back, lulling him to sleep faster. “Sleep well, Chanyeollie.”

The last thing Chanyeol feels before he falls asleep is a kiss being pressed to his forehead and his heart feeling the fullest it’s ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> you've done it!!!!! you've made it to the end!!!
> 
> thank you so much for reading! if you enjoyed this work, pls leave me some kudos or a little comment bc those always make my baby heart happy hehe
> 
> here are my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yibosbbh) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/fraisebbh) links in case anyone wants to ask me questions abt the fic, give me little prompts, or just wants to come be my friend!! :D
> 
> thank you again little chickadees!!!


End file.
